wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Red dragonflight
| leader = Alexstrasza the Life-Binder | height = Varies according to specific species and age}} thumb|A Red Drake *'Leader:' Alexstrasza the Life-Binder *'Domain:' Creation, life *'Breath:' Fire (fire magic) *'Locations:' Grim Batol From the RPG Book: Manual of Monsters: :The dragon's scaled hide shimmers in the sun like countless rubies. It's long neck is a graceful arc as its noble, ridged head takes in the surroundings. Its golden eyes gleam with great wisdom. :Red dragons have a bearing and stature that recalls the fact that they once ruled as lords over all dragon kind. This nobility is reflected in every aspect of a red dragon, from its proud demeanour to its aura - not one that inspires fear, but rather awe. It is as debilitating as the terrifying presence that other dragons posses, except that it overwhelms with a beatific aura. Red dragons exemplify the serenity of life and nature. Legend hold that wherever a red dragon walks upon the earth or burns the soil with its flaming breath, the earth is renewed. Although they use fire to protect and punish, the flames always give way to new life. :Red dragons are honourable and fight on even terms if battling honourable or worthy opponents. They will sacrifice their aerial advantage if they are met fairly on the ground. They prefer also to destroy an opposing force's leadership first, ruining its power structure and hopefully setting the younger or less experienced to flight.'' Alexstrasza, queen of the red dragonflight and one of the five Aspects, was empowered by the Titans as a guardian of Azeroth. Her flight is charged with the protection of all life on Azeroth. Red Dragons thus understand life, and in turn death, like no other flight of dragons, and have been granted great power over both. Culture As with the other Dragonflights, the Reds are utterly loyal to their Aspect, in this case Alextrasza. Her Consorts, such as Tyranastrasz and Korialstrasz, were treated with great respect, by the members of the reds and other flights as well. The Reds were typically the only dragons mortals were likely to come across, with the exception of the Druidic allies of the Greens. Due to Alextrasza's influence, the Red Dragonflight see themselves as the defenders and custodians of life . Like all dragons, they take their charges seriously. The Reds usually operate in secret, keeping tabs on important beings and places, such as Cenarius and Dalaran. As a result, the Red Dragonflight has agents spread throughtout Azeroth, disguised as humanaoids. Many times these dragons have mortals working on gathering information or doing other research related errands for them. It is not entirely clear if they have resumed such activity since their enslavement, but it seems very likely. Red dragon agents, such as Belnistrasz and Vaelastrasz, and their servents have been spoted in places such as Razorfen Downs, Blackrock Spire, and the Badlands. While red dragons are the defenders of life, they will not hesitate to kill a creature if it's actions endanger other lifeforms. Note that in WOW, the red dragons surrounding the mountain fortress of Grim Batol, where they guard something unknown, will attack players on sight. History War Of The Ancients During the War of the Ancients the reds, along with the other dragonflights, sought a way to push back the Burning Legion. Neltharion presented the other aspects with the tool to do just that: The Demon Soul, then known as the Dragon Soul. The weapon required all dragons to give up and inpart within it a portion of their power. Unknown to the other flights Neltharion had gone mad, planned to betray the others, and he and his flight didn't make the same sacrifice the others had. The dragons joined in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect unleased the Dragon Souls power against the demons with devestating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects when he made his betrayal known and turned the device on the Elven defenders and their allies. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against the disk Neltharion held. The power they had placed in it placed them at it's master's mercy. He decimated the Blue Dragonflight, and bansihed the Reds, Bronze, and Greens from the battle. Though the legion was ultimately pushed back, the damage to the Dragon race had been done. The Ensuing war between the Black Dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species, and the reds were no exception. Conflict with the Old Horde Ten thousand years later, during the second war, the orc clan Dragonmaw led by the warlock Nekros used the Demon Soul to enslave Alexstrasza. From capture to escape, an eight year span, she was forced to create more dragons to service the Horde in the war. As the aspect of life this caused Alexstrasza pain as it could no one else, and she cried for the deaths of her children and the deaths they caused. She often tried to defy Nekros, but the act of breaking one or more eggs in her pressence assured her good behavior. The Orcs had a firm grip on Grim Batol and Alexstrasza, and her rescue only became possible when Nekros, who had control of the Demon Soul, paranoidly believed the Alliance planned on invading Grim Batol. Nekros had Alexstrasza (and the eggs) moved out of the mountain fortress and began to move towards Dun Algaz where the bulk of the Dragonmaw Clan was stationed preparing for war with the Alliance. Little did he know he had been manipulated by Deathwing, who wanted Alexstraza's eggs out in the open so he could steal them more easily. Nekros was shocked when he was assulted by an army of Hill Dwarfs, and in the insuing chaos lost the Demon Soul to Rhonin, a mage of Dalaran sent on a mission to rescue the Dragonqueen. Once free of the device's power, Alexstraza killed Nekros out of pure hatred and drive for revenge. The Demon Soul was then shattered, and the power that was vested in returned to the other aspects. Alexstrasza, along with Malygos, Nozdormu, and Ysera, proceeded to attack Deathwing finally punishing him for his treachery and driving him away. Ties to the Alliance Following her release from Grim Batol, Alexstrasza showed her undying gratitude by giving an oath to three of the five major Alliance races: '' 'Yes...' Alexstrasza dipped her head toward the trio. 'Human Rhonin, elf, and dwarf! I thank all three of you for your parts in this, and know that as long as I am queen, my kind will never be an enemy to yours....' '' The Horde has a quest which requires to kill one of the brood of the Red Dragonflight (note that this quest is given by the Black Dragonflight), while the Alliance does not. It could be a sign that the Alliance still upholds Alexstrasza's oath in some form. It should be noted that this oath does not grant humans, high elves and dwarves total immunity from the Red Dragonflight, only that a state of friendship exists. The Red flight would also have some sort of pact with the night elves, with a history of alliances tracing back to the War of the Ancients. Notable Members Red dragons usually have names ending in "strasz", or "strasza" for females. References Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Lore